


Impress Me Not Pressing.

by Loolph



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: I've been thinking about Pepper and why she's falling for Jarvis in this text.Why people are just not enough sometimes. Here's my take on it.





	Impress Me Not Pressing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hardwired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402387) by [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/pseuds/SainTalia). 



You sharp your cutting edge of charm  
on the milestone of our first meeting.

You’re breaking the ice, word after word,  
trying to plough the quip sand.

You think you need a break through,  
not seeing that you already came across.

Trying too hard, hurt to the bone,  
your rough edges dulling in vain.

Working at it, making an effort,  
less is more in the game of lust.

Luck might be a lady, but right now  
rolling the dice, the cards got laid.

Just be, let it shine, in the dead of night  
by the skin of teeth and my thigh high.

What else is that you desire?  
I will not smother hen you.

If you thought I’ll be your mirror,  
you’re more distorted than I.


End file.
